Times of Zim and Zee
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: Prompts regarding A lavender eyed Irken Female and her new Irken Defective Partner. ZaZr... and not the first one that came to mind.


**_okay first time of a pairing like this? i kno right? i blame InvaderSam-93 on deviantart for comming up with this and ZaZr(zim and zee) so happened to bitch slap me in the face at night for this._**

**_So say what ya gotta say_**

**_..._**

1. Greeting

"Why the hell am I paired with the biggest Irken phsyco out there?" "SILENCE FOOLISH FEMALE, ZIM NEEDS NO ONE FOR THIS MISSION"

2. SIR troubles

"GIR, I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME AT ONCE" Zee shook her head at the sight, but then began screaming as well, as her SIR unit, Nny, began to pull her anttenae

3. Rainy Day

As soon as the clear liquid substance touched her skin, she felt immense pain. Until a certain Irken wrapped her around in a poncho "Invader Zee, who conquered planet Skreeeden; Beaten by water?" Zee shot a glare at Zim, but a tint of emerald came over her face.

4. Dib's mistake

Dib was in deep dookee now, Zim's claw swiped his face; Leaving a mark as blood began to seep from the wound. He gave a second thought, never to throw barbeque sauce at Zee again.

5. Invaders Gossip

"Hey have you heard the 'Assignment' the Tallest gave Zee?" Skutch told Tenn

She frowned "Yeah I heard, stuck with Zim on some planet called Earth right?"

"Yeah" Lard butted in "Apparently by what surveilence shows, somethings going on between them"

Tenn snapped at this "What the hell does it matter?"

Skutch recoiled "Zim's a Defect, he-"

"Oh! so just because he's a Defect, means that Zee can't be friends with him" Tenn spoke coldly "I'm outta here"she walked off, leaving the confused Skutch and Lard

6. Summer Heat

Zim felt the perspiration flowing down his face, his new spikey haired wig was soggy with Irken Sweat. Zee felt no better, Zim and Zee were of course, in mediocre disguises. Made by Zim, actually putting human clothing into the mix. Zee mentally swore at Zim; Seeing as he gave her a zip up sweater, she groaned in pleasure as she unzipped her sweater a bit. Savoring the new found cool on het chest, and Zim could not help but notice the nice two buldges Zee had gotten around her chest area. He found himself staring at her, Zee shortly took notice and remembering by what humans called this action "Ogling"

...

It was only a minute later that Zim was running for his life, Zee chasing him, with a fiery demonic aura reminiscent of Gaz's demonic rage, if not. More demonic that Gaz.

7. Tallest Mistake

Red felt fury as he saw that Foodcourtia was in an Uproar, patrons of many species, demanding their greasy and disgusting food. Sizz Lor, by what Red saw on the holo screen; Was cursing his ass off, as he tended to the masses of customers in his joint. All the fault of one _short_ Irken

_Zim_

How that named burned on his tongue, the wretched short Defect can't even fight for his wretched nation. Yet when he had a simple piece of technology of his hands, the entire Irken Armada was burning at the Tallest feet. It had certainly not have improved, they had assigned Zee to him for a reason; Yet to their utmost fury, she began showing those tendencies that Zim had.

_Tendencies that were surely have been corrected some time before_

It certainly did no help, considering Zim and Zee's most recent medical reports

As per monthly regulations, Irken Invaders were to do physicals to ensure no sickness or injuries that would detter their efforts to conquer their planets. Altough when Zim and Zee's reports came in.

The whole of the med bay. And soon, the entire Armada was in unending chatter; Red took it in a shock, but to Pur.

Purple suffered a violent yet silent tantrum.

The entire Med bay on the Massive had a field day on the reports they had received. Increased brainwave patterns, rising hormonal levels.

Degenerating into lower lifes, thought Red

Fucking stealer, thought Pur

until then, they were both on Earth, so it wouldn't be so bad.

For now

...

8. Thoughts

It was long, Zee had not know how long, but she knew.

Landing on this wretched planet.

but it wasn't so bad.

Considering she was with him

It had certainly brightenhed her up as She could be herlsef again.

Although not as much as Zim but of course.

Zim felt the same way too.

Finding himself not being so wrong

Then again he could swore that his plans are comming well.

But then again, these new things also made him noticed how curvy Zee was.

9. Watching

Dib felt as though he had hit a brick wall.

As soon as 'She' came in, Zim had become more observant. And more agressive when Dib attacked him.

One advance nearly costed him his life when he tried to drown Zee in water.

Then again, they were not even trying to take over the Earth.

It was like they didn't give a damn about it anymore. As he asked in a confrontation of the topic of their leaders. Both of them laughed their asses off and told Dib 'How retarded he was"

10. Decisions

"Your Insane, you know that"

"I Perfectly know the consequences, but I have to do this"

"You'lle be killed on the spot"

"Its been nice knowing you but-"

"Been nice knowing you!" He felt her hard punch, yet stood his ground. Zee's face stained with lavender tears "You don't have to make this Decision"

"Then your life will pay too! can't you just please-" Zim couldn't finish his sentence as Zee smashed her lips unto his. Holding him in tight embrace, Zim wrapped his arms around her waist ar her tongue explored his mouth. She broke the kiss, looking at him with determination.

"I've made my decision long ago"

...

_**These ten short to long prompts... well**_

_**so i'll appreciate feedback on this**_

_**So R and R people**_

_**Alpha**_

_**P.S. I'm glad I seem to be the first to make a ZaZr (Zim and Zee Romance) fic**_


End file.
